The present invention relates in general to a skylight structure, and more particularly, a skylight system employing interconnected rafters and purlins adapted to support single or double glazing panels. The basic framework of this structure may be constructed of a metal such as aluminum although the preferred system described herein is a sloped glazing system. It is understood that the principles of the invention may be applied in constructing systems of varied configuration.
In this general field representative patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,844,086 and 3,844,087. It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a skylight system that is generally of simpler construction than those found in the prior art, which can be assembled quite readily, and which is essentially maintenance free. It is in particular an object of the present invention to provide a skylight system wherein the purlins and rafters and their interconnections are constructed more simply.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skylight system that readily adapts itself to constructing systems in different sizes and of different shape and configuration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight system having condensation gutters integral therewith and which can readily accommodate either single or double glazing.